


Lights, Camera, Action

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Daddy Kink, F/F, Face Slapping, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Jennifer stumbles across some videos sent to her husband by her daughter's best friend, she decides some reeducation is in order.
Relationships: MILF/Underage Camgirl Next Door
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous, Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	Lights, Camera, Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harpalyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/gifts).



Rhiannon Smith would pay for this.

Jennifer sipped her wine and glared at the screen where the little whore was smiling and waving to her—fans, watchers, customers, whatever the hell those men called themselves instead of the disgusting term they really deserved: johns. Oh, Jennifer supposed they couldn't help themselves. Boys would be boys, after all—and no matter how despicable Jennifer found it, when a girl as pretty as Rhiannon was fondling herself on screen and cooing over their chat messages, it really wasn't surprising that men would pull out their credit cards for this.

But the little bitch should have stayed away from Jennifer's husband.

Richard—who was a long-time follower of Rhiannon, or "Moon_Goddess_2004" as she called herself on the cam site—had been called out to a work emergency late that night. Consequences of being a CIO. Jennifer was used to it. But he hadn't shut his laptop before he had run out of the house, and Jennifer couldn't help herself. What was her husband doing every night that kept him up so late?

Jennifer had thought it would be work-related. Occasionally, she had wondered if it was an affair. Richard was geeky, awkward, and sweet, but he was also rich. But this—this was nothing like she had expected. Their daughter's best friend, taking off her clothes on camera for Richard. Winking at him. Making private videos, for fuck's sake, which explained a lot about Richard's credit card statements.

Christ, the girl was their daughter's age. A junior in high school! How could she get away with this? And such a slut already. Jennifer supposed she should be worried for Rhiannon, who was—or had been—a good Christian girl, always went to church, and maybe she was flirtier than acceptable, but Jennifer had always given her the benefit of the doubt. Rhiannon had been so good for Kaylinn, Jennifer's daughter, and had helped her come out of her shell and blossom into a cheerful young woman. But now…

Jennifer clicked away from the live stream and opened up the media player. She navigated to the video she wanted—well, not wanted, but needed—to watch, and selected it. _mexico.mp4_. A simple title. Innocuous, even. She clicked play.

Rhiannon was in her room, posed prettily on her pink and white striped sheets. She was in a turquoise bikini that did not quite contain her round breasts, still perky with youth. The lighting was good, as if she had bought professional quality lights. How she had sneaked that past her overzealous mother, Jennifer didn't know.

Rhiannon gave the camera a bright smile.

"Hi Richard!" she beamed with a little wave. The first time Jennifer had heard that, it was like Rhiannon had personally driven a knife into her heart. Maybe, just maybe she could have forgiven Rhiannon if the girl did not know what she was doing. She would have needed therapy, maybe a boarding school, but she could have been fixed. But the slut had known exactly who her mysterious buyer was. The rest of the video made that crystal clear, as if the intro had not.

"Remember Puerto Vallarta?" Rhiannon asked, and stretched out to indicate her bikini with a sweep of a delicate hand. Jennifer remembered Puerto Vallarta. That had been last year's family vacation. Kaylinn had begged them to take Rhiannon, and so Jennifer did. Because, she realized with a shock, Richard had persuaded her. Richard wanted Kaylinn to have a friend in Mexico. Was he fucking her even then? A fifteen year old girl?

"I remember," Rhiannon continued. She dimpled at the screen. "I remember sucking your cock in the corner of the patio on Wednesday night, when everyone else had gone to bed. Do you? It tasted _so_ good. I love it when you fuck my slutty little face."

She untied her halter top and shimmied her shoulders so it slid down to her waist. Her breasts were firm, decently sized, her nipples pink. She cupped her breasts and squeezed them, then played with her nipples.

"God, it makes me so wet, thinking about you watching this," she said to the camera. "Do you want to see it? Do you want to see my wet little pussy?"

Of course Jennifer would. Rhiannon hooked her thumbs in her bikini bottoms and slid them off, inch by careful inch. She spread her legs for the camera. She shaved herself completely bare, a look that made Jennifer think of prostitutes and strippers. Her pussy was pink like her nipples, perfect and succulent, and she really was wet. Soaked, in fact. Jennifer thought of Richard and tried to imagine a girl wanting him this much. She couldn't. Jennifer certainly didn't.

"Mmm," Rhiannon said, thrusting her fingers inside herself. "Oh, god, this feels so good. I wish it was your cock, daddy."

She licked off her dripping fingers. Jennifer was hypnotized by Rhiannon's pussy. She looked so tight. Jennifer's fingers flexed and she thought about driving them into that tight hole and making Rhiannon scream.

"See?" Rhiannon said, her hand going back to her pussy. "I don't even need toys to come when I'm thinking about you. I save myself for you, daddy, you and your big cock."

She rubbed her clit and arched her back melodramatically. Jennifer wished she could see how swollen it was, and thought about spanking her spread open pussy until Rhiannon was crying. She crossed her legs. Her own pussy was throbbing now.

Rhiannon came with the sort of over-exaggerated acting done by a girl who has never had a real orgasm. She winked at the camera and said, "Can't wait until next time, daddy. Your little girl needs you." A quick wave. "Bye!"

Jennifer closed the media player mechanically and stared into space. The girl would need to be punished. But how?

* * *

"Hi, Rhiannon!" Jennifer said brightly the next morning. She held up a tray of cookies for Rhiannon's inspection. Rhiannon blinked at her sleepily and rubbed her eyes. It was just a little bit past dawn, and she was still in her pajamas.

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson," she said. "Um, my parents aren't home right now?"

Jennifer despised the way she talked, with that little lilt upwards on the end of her sentence that made it sound like a question.

"That's okay!" she trilled. "Why don't you take a shower and come on downstairs to have some cookies?"

"Um, okay," Rhiannon said, and stepped aside to let Jennifer inside. Why wouldn't she? Jennifer was practically her mother.

Jennifer sailed in and put the cookies on the kitchen table while Rhiannon wandered upstairs. When she heard the shower start, Jennifer smiled grimly. Good. She wanted Rhiannon shiny and clean for this.

Mouth dry and pussy wet with anticipation, Jennifer waited for her daughter's best friend to come downstairs and be punished.

When Rhiannon finally made it back to the kitchen—the girl took longer showers than Jennifer would have permitted; she had to pay a municipal water bill each month, after all—Jennifer was getting antsy. But she smiled when she saw Rhiannon, and offered her a cookie on a nice dish, the kind Rhiannon's mother kept around for company.

"Here you go," she said.

Rhiannon took a bite out of the cookie and said, "I swear I'm not trying to be rude, Mrs. Jackson, but why are you here?"

"Well," Jennifer said brightly, "I thought maybe we could talk about your future."

"My future?" Rhiannon gave her a puzzled look. Her gorgeous hair was still damp, leaving water marks on her t-shirt and dripping on her PJ pants. "Like…college or something?"

"Or something," Jennifer agreed. "I was wondering if you'd ever considered acting."

Rhiannon choked on her cookie.

"Oh, um," she said, while Jennifer watched her struggle to maintain composure. "No, I—I like acting, you know, I was in last year's production of Beauty and the Beast?"

"Yes," said Jennifer. "You were the teapot." Kaylinn had been a fork.

"Yeah," Rhiannon said with a grateful smile, apparently happy that Jennifer had remembered. "But like, I haven't thought of actually acting as a career? I was thinking of PR or something?"

"Really?" Jennifer asked, feigning confusion. "I thought you liked being on camera."

Rhiannon blinked at her, trying to look blank, but she had gone stiff.

"You mean like TikTok or something?" she asked warily.

"No," Jennifer said, and let some malice shine through in her voice. "I was thinking something a little more…intimate."

Rhiannon put her cookie down and stood up. So did Jennifer. "Mrs. Jackson, I think—"

Jennifer slapped her across the face. Rhiannon stumbled into the table with a yelp. Full of anger, Jennifer surged forward and smacked her again, and again.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out, you little whore?" she hissed. Rhiannon had been trying to evade her blows, but at this she froze. "How long have you been fucking my husband?"

"Get the fuck out of my house, you crazy bitch," Rhiannon snarled, and took a swing at Jennifer. She caught Jennifer a glancing blow on her jaw, but there was no real force behind it. Pretty girls like Rhiannon never needed to fight; they'd always get some man to do it for them.

They wrestled in the kitchen, shoving the table around, knocking over chairs. Jennifer finally got her fingers in the waistband of Rhiannon's pants and pulled them down to her knees.

"What are you doing?" Rhiannon yelped as Jennifer pushed her to the floor. She landed hard on her back, flailing.

"I'm showing you what happens to little sluts," Jennifer answered, and shoved Rhiannon's legs up to bare Rhiannon's pussy. Jennifer ran her finger down the slit. "You little fucking whore. You're wet! What were you doing in the shower?"

"Fuck you," hissed Rhiannon, and kicked. But Jennifer was a grown woman, and held her down easily.

"Or maybe you just like this," Jennifer taunted. "Maybe you just want to fuck all your friends' parents, you little dyke."

She licked the tip of her finger and spread the lips of Rhiannon's pussy. She zeroed in on her clit and started rubbing it in brutal circles, too hard to feel good—for now. But Rhiannon was getting wetter, she noticed, and laughed.

"I think you said something about wanting my husband's big fat cock," Jennifer said. "Is this good enough for you?"

And she thrust two fingers into Rhiannon's unprepared pussy. Rhiannon shrieked as Jennifer fucked her pussy slowly, listening to the wet sounds as her fingers plunged in and out.

"Stop," Rhiannon cried. "Stop, I'm sorry, I won't do it again—"

"Not good enough," snarled Jennifer. She increased her rhythm, curling her fingers inside Rhiannon until the girl's hips were rolling with Jennifer's thrusts. She was gasping and crying. Her pussy was red, her clit swollen. Jennifer withdrew her hand and slapped Rhiannon's pussy hard.

"Say you're sorry," she ordered, delivering another blow to Rhiannon's wet hole.

"I'm sorry," Rhiannon whined. Jennifer smacked her again and thrust her fingers inside, pumping them hard until Rhiannon came hard, seizing around her fingers. The instant Jennifer could pull her hand free, she did, and slapped Rhiannon's pussy again.

"Say it like you mean it, bitch," Jennifer growled, "or I'll put my fist up there next."

Rhiannon did. Rhiannon, in fact, absolutely begged.

"That's not what you say to Richard," Jennifer told her viciously at some point, pinching Rhiannon's clit.

"Please, daddy!" Rhiannon cried. Jennifer rolled her clit between her fingers until Rhiannon was falling apart again, whimpering, "Please, daddy, please, Mrs. Jackson, please—"

When the girl was suitably fucked raw, Jennifer withdrew her hand and let Rhiannon's legs go. She shoved her fingers in Rhiannon's mouth and made her lick them clean.

"I trust we've come to an understanding," she said to Rhiannon, who wiped off her tears and nodded. "If you so much as look at my husband again, I'll make you sorry."

"Yes, Mrs. Jackson," Rhiannon whispered, defeated.

Jennifer stood and rearranged her clothes so she looked presentable. Before she left the house, she looked back at Rhiannon, and said, "No more trips to Puerto Vallerta on my dime, either."

Satisfied, Jennifer left, leaving the pretty teenager crying on the floor.


End file.
